When a user logs in to a computer using a keyboard, it is possible for another person nearby to see the user's actions at the keyboard and thus gain unauthorized access to the user's login credentials (such as the user's password), and hence gain unauthorized access to the user's computer. As recognized herein, such unauthorized access is problematic for a number of reasons, including that users often store personal information on their computers that may become compromised.